Daddy's Girl
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: As the name suggests, this is an incest story and the pairing is FemNarutoXMinato. Lime and Lemons with a little bit of drama. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Speech - "NTTL is great."**

**Thoughts -** _Wow! NTTL is great,_

**Genre -** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, and lemons

**A/N – I am writing on the request of my dear friend Naruto6023. He just loves incest, but he never specifically asked me to write Mother/Son incest; ^)**

**I don't think that there is any other story with this pairing, if there is then good, if not, then enjoy and appreciate it even more.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Angel**

* * *

Minato was enjoying his tea when his daughter Naru Namikaze barged inside his private study room.

"Oh! My dear god!"

Minato couldn't help it, but say that. It was one of the most delicious and arousing sights for him, despite being used to seeing Naru even in less. Naru just had her orange polka dot panty and one of his many white shirts on her to cover her voluptuous form from his leering eyes. Naru never learned the meaning of word modesty, at least not in front of Minato.

_Well, I should have stopped bathing with her after she turned 10, _Minato thought guiltily, not that he didn't enjoy it. It was ironic that they still bath together time to time, but what he was doing was against his morals. _Naru-chan is your daughter, dammit!_

The last time they took a bath together Minato got an erection when Naru bent down in front of his face to pick the soap she dropped _accidentally, _but instead of shying away Naru just winked and smiled naughtily at him and kept washing herself. She even _accidentally _brushed herluscious rear against his giant member.

Minato shuddered at the memory. After that he didn't take baths with Naru, but Naru became more vicious with her accidents since he refused to participate in what Naru called the father/daughter bonding time. Naru even commented that Minato had a magnificent and manly cock so he shouldn't be ashamed.

Minato shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter as Naru leisurely strode inside his study, which was somewhat messy, just the way this particular room looked on any normal day. Naru wasn't surprised or looked at it in a funny way. Minato just shrugged it.

"So, how was your day Naru? I hope Sasuke didn't bother you for a date today?" Minato asked already knowing the answer. Minato himself gave little Uchiha prick the lesson of the life, and now Sasuke knew that even Itachi couldn't protect him from everything.

"No, surprisingly prick ran away as soon as he saw, but because of him we end up doing nothing whole day and it's all your fault daddy! Jonin exams are coming next month and despite being an ass Sasuke knows his stuff and his obsession could have proven a valuable asset, not that I need his help to pass, but still it is good to have a meat-shield at your disposal. Though, what exactly you did to the poor soul? He was mumbling something about Itachi being the harmless teddy bear in comparison to Shinigami," Naru questioned intrigued.

Minato ignored the question In a polite manner and asked if she would like anything to drink or not. Minato nodded when Naru asked for a cold drink, well room really was getting hotter and hotter by every passing second. Minato quickly shook that thought away. _'No, don't think about that.'_

Minato would be damned if he crossed the boundaries that a father should never cross. But his brain and penis were constantly screaming at him to fucking do it already, and it was getting very difficult for him to control himself as Naru would always dress scantly while at home and tried to make as much skin contact she could.

Naru was ravishing with her curly golden bangs hanging loose from the sides which was quite appealing and she had most sexy ruby red eyes which could drive any man insane.

Minato now knew that Naru found him appealing and had a crush on him. Normally it would've been normal for him as many women showed interest in him because of his status and looks, he was considered 4th strongest Shinobi to ever walk the elemental nations. The strongest being the almighty Sage of Six Paths, and Shodaime and Madara are being 2nd and 3rd respectively. But he was most handsome of them all, he could bet.

Minato had sea deep blue eyes, sunshine hair, the body of a geek god. The girls would always swoon when he grinned at them, many girls would faint while blushing madly if he even spared a single glace to them.

But Minato never cared much about them as he was not interested in any of them and was entirely focused on raising Naru since Kushina died 10 years ago. Minato had an affair with Mikoto Uchiha as Fugaku Uchiha couldn't satisfy his wife.

Mikoto provided a brilliant distraction. Minato always had a crush on Mikoto but never approached her due to her being a clan heiress. He loved Kushina with all his heart, but Minato had to move on and nobody was better than Mikoto. She even spilled the beans about the stupid coup d'etat Uchiha clan was planning to launch.

Minato crushed Fugaku and his supporters like the bug, but spared the innocents, including both Itachi and Sasuke as they both also hated their father. Minato ended his arrangement with Mikoto when Mikoto found a new lover in her eldest son Itachi.

First whole village was apprehensive about the incestuous relationship, but there was no law against incest in the village and whole clans seemed happy with their marriage as Itachi was definitely the strongest Shinobi right after Minato, Jaraiya and Sandaime.

Minato few times fucked Tsumi Inuzuka, Anko and his personnel Anbu Yugao or the code name Neko, but his sexual life ended for the day he realized the he also had a thing for his daughter. Yes, Minato was attracted towards Naru, but never let his thoughts wander around because she was his daughter but he was her father. For Minato Naru was an innocent girl who had a crush on the wrong person and he always thought that she would get over her silly crush.

When Minato handed her the glass Naru's hand again_ accidentally _slipped and she spilled the cold water on his white shirt which she was wearing at the given moment.

"Oh! How silly of me," Naru shrugged, and proceeded to shed the offending material, leaving her large C-cup breasts bare for Minato's hungry eyes to feast upon.

"Naru, can you please put back your shirt," Minato whispered while trying to avert his gaze from her flesh and luscious orbs. _Dammit! Just two months ago I could shrug it off as nothing but now I just can't seem to tear off my gaze from my own daughter's naked body._

"But daddy! It's wet," Naru whined as she got a little too close to him making him more uncomfortable. "I think you should maintain some distance." Minato snapped. It was already quite hard for him to keep his hormones in check. Just as he said it Naru gave him a sly smirk and moved a 'little' closer.

Minato was in deep thought as he felt his ear go wet as Naru moved her tongue in cyclic motion around it. He completely got out of his daze when she bit his ear. He quickly pushed her as she landed on the couch with a 'thud'. "Stop doing something this inappropriate." Minato glared at Naru while she remained unfazed by it. The look Naru gave him almost made Minato gulp. "Why Daddy?" He stared at her incredulously.

"You are my daughter, Naru! And it's forbidden for a father and daughter to commit in such sinful act," Minato tried to reason with her, though Naru didn't seem to care as she climbed up on his lap.

"I don't care," Naru said as she began to grind herself on Minato's groin. Without his permission a moan escaped his throat. He cursed mentally as he realized what he was doing. He was losing control… that too on such a trivial event.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? Please don't bitch about how Minato shouldn't have moved on so quickly and all that crap. Because moving and keep living is what we call life.**

**I didn't go all out with sexual part as I am still getting used to the idea of writing incest, though MinatoXFemNaruto, do turn me on a little. **

**This is third fic I am uploading today, so don't bitch about it being too short, though you can shower with praises ;^)**

**Please Review! Reviews always motivates an author to update quickly; ^) *hints*hints***

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speech - **"NTTL is great."

**Thoughts -** _Wow! NTTL is great,_

**Genre -** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rated** - MA+ for swearing, and lemons

**A/N – I am writing on the request of my dear friend Naruto6023. He just loves incest, but he never specifically asked me to write Mother/Son incest; ^)**

* * *

"I don't care," Naru said as she began to grind herself on Minato's groin. Without his permission a moan escaped his throat. He cursed mentally as he realized what he was doing. He was losing control… that too on such a trivial event.

Naru's face flushed a little when she felt her dear father's huge shaft rubbing against her most sacred part. She always dreamt about feeling his large cock in her hand, mouth, between her boobs, her p-pussy and every single hole she had, but she was too timid to act on her wild fantasies till Itachi-san banged his own mother and on top of that the village accepted their relationship without much hassle.

On that day Naru vowed to seduce her father, but her body wasn't as developed as the other women who were after her father's manly dick, even though it pained her, she let them to please her father for the time being, but now there was no time to beat around the bush. Naru had grown up to be a quite busty and pretty thing, just the type of women her father, Minato liked to bang. Today, Naru would claim what was rightfully hers.

"Oh! Seems like your big fat cock doesn't agree with you, father. Ahh… Your big fat thing is much more honest than you," Naru moaned as gently nibbled on the edge of Minato's ear. Naru sensually brought her tongue out and playfully licked the inner side of Minato's ear. (I like it when my GF does that, so I am assuming it same for all ;)

"Arggh!" Minato grunted/ growled, his arousal clouding his better judgement, but the feeling Naru's soft pinkish appendage was giving him was intense. Only time he felt this aroused was when he first time made love to his dear wife Kushina… _What will Kushina think of me! Control yourself dammit! _Minato screamed at himself and somehow managed to summon enough strength to throw off his tempting, vixen of a daughter, but he escaped barely, just barely.

"Ah!" *THUD!* "Ouch!" Naru shrieked when suddenly her father managed to throw her off. Naru began to nurse her aching, desirable and plump ass. Naru was already expecting something like this, so she didn't let Minato's rejection discourage her, instead she pouted sexily at Minato and spread her hand wide open, like a little baby does while asking to be picked up.

Minato shuddered. _That is way too hot!_ Minato thought and decided to not visit an orphanage for awhile as he was sure that if any child asked to be picked up, he would end up with a huge erection.

"Daddy~ Naru's butts hurt," Naru whined as she bent forward in order to caress her bruised butts, though in the process she _accidentally_ shoved her big tits in Minato's face.

Seeing his daughter's juicy voluptuous tits right in front of his face Minato lost his cool and sank his palm and fingers inside the fleshy white orbs. Naru's breasts were just like the way Minato imagined in his fantasy. Soft, big, heavy and juicy. Minato began to lightly caress Naru's boobs, enchanted by how amazing Naru's sweet melon felt in his rough hands.

Naru was also immensely enjoying the feel of her strong father's manly and rough touch. Naru knew it would feel better when her father would touch her, but he had barely touched her and she was acting like a little virgin girl, well she was a virgin, but she had experimented a lot and touched her body on several occasions.

"Oh! Daddy, please play with my slutty breasts!" Naru moaned. Minato got startled for a second after hearing such dirty words from his innocent daughter's mouth, though it only served to heighten his arousal as he began to knead the plumpy orbs with a new found vigor.

Minato kept playing with her breasts for a while, but he didn't touch Naru's nipples in order to drive her insane, which he successfully did as Naru began to tug his hands. "Dad, please play with my nipples too~" Naru whined/requested. Minato immediately complied with his precious daughter's plea and gently pinched the tips of her rosy buds.

"Some-something is coming out! Ahhhhh!" Naru screamed as all the built up pressure exploded and her orgasm hit her hard as cum gushed out from her soaking cunt, but what really surprised Minato was the spray of milk that spilled all over his face and chest. _Wait! When the heck I removed my shirt and pant? _Minato wanted to ponder over the mystery, but let it be, he had much more important thing in his hands, literally.

"Ha-hu-ah, are you surprised father? I hope you like it. I have milk because of the damn furball, but I heard from Tsunade that you like milky breasts," Naru whispered while waving her breast full of milk in her father's face. Minato as enchanted as he was still managing to curse Tsunade _Damn, you Tsunade! _Minato fucked Tsunade after he brought her back in the village, or rather forced her to come back in order to heal Kushina, but Kushina still died. After 2 years of Kushina's death, it was Tsunade who helped Minato to move on.

Tsunade was as tight as virgin when he fucked her first time and her tits were full of delicious milk due to her new regeneration Jutsu. (If boob milk grosses you out, it isn't my prop, 'cause it is my fantasy to suck a milky boob once in my life)

Minato said nothing and began to twist her both ½ inch long nipples, making Naru to moan in pleasure as more booby milk gushed out from her round juicy nib.

"Afh! That's the way daddy, squeeze it out. Dry my big dirty breasts," Naru moaned.

Minato again gained back some of his sanity but decided to heed Naru's request as he knew that milk breast could cause lot of a lot of pain if it wasn't taken out.

Naru, seeing that her father was totally engrossed with her breast, Naru decided to strip Minato bare as she successfully applied rope escaping technique on her father to slip his boxer without him noticing.

Naru's mouth watered when she saw his gigantic member standing proudly, but she decided to proceed with caution in order to not startle Minato. _I can have a taste after he finishes up with my breasts, _Naru thought her next course of action shrewdly, and sat on his thigh and gently took hold of his long shaft.

_It's not only long, but it's thick too. I am stretching my fingers as far as I could, but an inch is still left. Oh! Dad, I can wait till you pierce my little snatch with your magnificent manly dick. I wonder how many sperms your big balls have? I wouldn't be surprised if you poured a cup or two inside my hot womb. Ah, I might even get impregnate by father's manly dick! _Naru thought dreamily as she imagined herself with a big round belly and Minato was pumping in and out of her vigorously.

Naru gently began to pump Minato's hot rod gently, making Minato groan in pleasure, though Naru wished that she had some jelly or oil to lubricate Minato's dick. As if answering her erotic wish, the god of perversion performed a miracle as some of her milk spilled on Minato's dick, lubricating it nicely.

_Thank you, Kami-sama! _Nauru cried in her head as she began to pump Minato's dick more firmly, and she was rewarded with more grunt and moans from her father. Naru was delighted to know that her efforts were appreciated and her arousal heightened to a whole new level when she finally managed to pull Minato's dick's head out of its foreskin. Minato's dick's head was an angry purple, its shape was that of a round big mushroom. Naru loved her father, but she really wished that at least his dick's top part would be triangular or any shape that would lessen the pain, but no, Minato would be tearing her apart right off the bat, and Naru knew that it would be very painful, well, at least she broke her hymen a long ago during her harsh Shinobi training.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting the lemon in the middle, but I am having some problem with the plot. I am confused whether to let them do it or not. Minato is one of my favorites so portraying him as a daughter fucker is hard for me, though Minato will eventually do it, but I ain't sure about letting them do it without any romantic build up.**

**Do you guys want me to introduce Akatsuki? **

**Any competition for Naru's love or just pure NaruXMinato?**

**Please Review! Reviews always motivates an author to update quickly; ^) *hints*hints***

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
